The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia, botanically known as Nemesia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Innkarwhi’.
The new Nemesia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Nemesia cultivars with fragrance and attractive flower coloration.
The new Nemesia originated from a cross-pollination during the summer of 2001 in Gensingen, Germany of a proprietary selection of Nemesia hybrida identified as code number N01 2-4, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Nemesia hybrida identified as code number N01 4-3 tet 4, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Nemesia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany during the spring of 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany since the spring of 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.